


Tapas Night

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Appetizers, Bar, Bets & Wagers, Dinner, Explicit Language, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Night, Restaurants, Spain, Teasing, dares, madrid, tapas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Four bros go out to eat in Madrid </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapas Night

The four countries made their way down the streets of Madrid. Spain lead the way, with France, Prussia, and America close behind.

"Dude I'm like starving!" America shouted. 

"We're almost there," Spain said.

"Like seriously who the hell eats dinner at nine o clock at night," America complained. 

"It's called being fashionably late," France said with a smirk. "You wouldn't be able to understand."

"Yeah!" Prussia jumped in. "It's a European thing. You know for people who are actually awesome."

"Pssh. I don't need that shit," America snapped back. "Waiting is for losers."

"Whatever you say," Spain laughed. 

They entered the restaurant. Spain motioned for the group to go by the bar.

"What do you guys want to drink?" He asked.

"I'd like a glass of red wine," France said.

"Ok."

"That one," France pointed to the bottle that sat in the middle of the wine rack behind the counter. Its price tag read _13 euros por una copa_

" _Jode!_ " Spain exclaimed. "You want me to go broke?"

"My dear Spain," France dramatically said. "You know I can _only_ have the best of the best."

"Fine," Spain grumbled.

"I'll have a beer!" Prussia held a finger up.

"Same!" America said.

"Alright then." Spain got the attention of the bartender. " _Dos cañas, un tinto de verano, y una copa del Roble._

It didn't long for the drinks to arrive. Spain held up his glass of _tinto de verano_ to toast. 

"To good company!"

"Bottoms up!"

" _Salud!_ "

" _Sante!_ "

" _Prost!_ "

They clinked their glasses together. 

"Aw man this is the life!" America exclaimed. "I wish I got more time off to do stuff like this!" 

"Don't we all," Spain agreed. "I love a good night out on the town. Do you guys want tapas?"

"I love tapas," France took a sip of wine. 

"I'm always up for that ham thing!" Prussia slammed his empty beer glass on the counter.

"Ham?" America was curious. "There's ham? I freaking love ham!"

"Here let me get the menu," Spain faced the bartender and asked for the menu. The three countries looked over Spain's shoulder as he pointed out the choices.

"Let's see, _tortilla de patatas_ and _jamón ibérico_ , I know you guys will like that," Spain said. 

"Ooh I want _pulpo a la gallega_ ," France piped up.

" _Pulpo?_ " America asked.

"It's octopus," Spain exclaimed.

"Blegh! That's so fucking gross!" America made a face as he pretended to choke. 

The others laughed.

"Aw come on America, you won't know until you try it," Spain said.

"Yeah! Like's like a fishy gum except you can swallow it!" Prussia smugly chimed in. "It's the best! It just takes time to get used to it. Like I hated it at first, then I ate Paul." 

America, who had been drinking his beer, spat it out.

"I'm just kidding bro!" Prussia clapped him on the back. "I didn't eat him."

"Whew!" America sighed in relief. 

"My brother did though!"

Spain and France roared as America let out a yelp. 

"I can't believe it! He actually fell for it!" Prussia was laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. 

"He looked like he was about to throw up," France's entire face had turned red. 

"Was not!" America exclaimed. 

"Yeah you were! Admit it!" Prussia shouted.

"That's a load of crap!"

"What are you _scared_?" Prussia leaned in.

"No!" America faced him.

"Then eat it! Unless of course you're too chicken to do it!"

France and Spain oohed.

"Too chicken?" America snapped back. "I'll swallow that motherfucker _whole._ Hey you!" America had turned to the bartender. "Give me a plate of that stuff!"

" _Estamos listos para pedir,_ " Spain quickly said before America could cause a scene.

During the wait for the meal, Spain and France took bets.

"I'll bet twenty that he'll puke," Spain slid a blue paper bill over to Prussia.

"Fifteen he'll eat it all," France took out a ten and five.

"What am I some kind of race horse?" America angrily exclaimed.

"No, I'd say you're more of an ass," France said. 

"Shove some snails up yours!" America retorted.

"Oh! You just got fucking owned!" Prussia yelled, slamming down his second glass of beer. It spilled over, dripping down the edges of the counter. The bartender let out a groan as he reached for a dish towel to wipe up the mess. 

Finally, the food arrived. Prussia scooped up a few pieces of octopus and put it on America's plate.

The blond nation gulped. His face had gone pale and he looked like he was about to be sick. 

"Told you he was chicken," Prussia gloated.

In a swift motion, America grabbed his fork and stabbed it straight through the first piece he could find. With his eyes on the other three, he lifted his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

The countries' jaws dropped as America chewed. He grimaced, bits of saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth. He coughed and a hand instantly covered his mouth.

Spain let out a whoop, raising his hands above. It seemed like he had won.

But America swallowed. 

France and Prussia cheered. Spain let out a groan and banged his hand on the table.

"Pay up! Pay up!" France shoved his hand in front of Spain and rubbed his fingers back and forth.

Prussia handed the money over to France. He threw it up into the air and let it rain down on him as he swayed side to side in a victory dance.

"Son of a bitch!" Spain slurped the last of his _tinto of verano._ "I nearly had it!"

"Too bad!" France bragged. He kissed the twenty euro bill.

"Hey guys," America piped up. "I like nearly died here!"

"America I am so proud of you," France told him.

"Yeah man! You were like awesome!" Prussia joined in.

"You killed it _amigo_ " Spain clapped America on the back. "So. You like octopus now?"

"No!" America made another face.

"Ah it's ok. Here. Have this," Spain served America the _tortilla_ and _jamón._

America picked up his fork again and took a bite of the _tortilla._

"Aw man, this is so good!" He exclaimed.

He cut another piece.

"Don't eat it all!" France said with a wink. "We might want some too."

"Keep your stinking octopus," America shot back.

They all laughed. Spain held up a finger to get the attention of the waiter.

" _¡Señor! Cuatro cañas por favor._ "

By the time the four countries stumbled out of the restaurant, it was pitch black. People passed them, heading to bars, clubs, or just simply to walk around. 

"The food was amazing," America said.

"It's _tres magnifique_ " France agreed. "Spain has excellent taste."

"Dudes! Let's go out for another beer!" Prussia suggested. 

"Isn't five beers enough for you Prussia?" Spain asked.

"Five beers can't handle me!" Prussia said. "I can drink any of you under the table any day!"

"Bet you can't!"

"Bet I can!"

"You challenging us bro?" America smirked.

"You bet your ass I am!" Prussia exclaimed. "Me against you three. It's on! Spain, where's the next bar?"

"Around the corner."

"Then let's go!"

They laughed. The gang reached the end of the street and turned.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations**  
>  _13 Euros Por Una Copa:_ One glass of wine costs 13 euros  
>  _Jode:_ Fuck!  
>  _Caña:_ Beer from the tap  
>  _Tinto de Verano:_ A red wine and sprite mix drink. So good.   
> _Tortilla de Patatas:_ A potato omelet, served in slices. One of the best damn tapas to ever exist  
>  _Jamón de Ibérico:_ The best damn cured ham you will ever have in your entire life.   
> _Pulpo a la Gallega:_ Cooked octopus served in an olive oil sauce. Another damn good tapa.   
> _Estamos listos para pedir:_ We are ready to order  
>  _!Señor! Cuatro cañas por favor!:_ Waiter! Four beers please!


End file.
